


Compensation

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling, Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Weird situations, laughing fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Reborn and Lambo are arguing, and Lambo escapes using the Ten Years Bazooka.Unluckily, his future self is quite busy...
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lambo Bovino/Reborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> I know I probably should stop chatting with people online, but hell they're so nice!  
> I came up with these chatting with a friend. And yes, my brain has always been this strange.  
> Hope you like it, kudos and comments are welcome!  
> XOXO

-Lambo, come back here!- Tsuna backed down just in time to avoid being run over by a running Bovino, shortly followed by a hitman with his face covered with pimples.  
Since the two of them had entered puberty, life at the Sawada's had become a true hell. This, considering that even before it wasn't exactly calm.  
Lambo had become, as they already knew thanks to the Ten Year Bazooka, a really gorgeous boy, and he had a lot of success among his peers. Reborn, on the contrary, was having a really bad second puberty: he had dandruff problems and a bad case of acne; since he had already been there, he knew that everything would eventually pass, but this didn't comfort him those days when he got up to discover a new pimple or some rash on his face.  
To be honest, Lambo never provoked him for that: I-Pin had gone through that thing a few years before and he had seen her cry and fuss about it, and he was nice enough not to turn the knife in the cut, not even with Reborn.  
Unless, of course, Reborn wasn't the first to drive Lambo mad. And that, unfortunately, happened almost everyday.  
-Hey! You two!- Tsuna called, -Calm down!  
-Don't bother, Tenth.- Gokudera said, right behind him, -We already know how this will end. Reborn will kick Lambo, Lambo will call him “pimple-man” and in half an hour they'll both be in their rooms, holding their grudges.  
-Yeah, and I've had enough of that...- Tsuna replied, then from the corridor came an atrocious yell of pain from Lambo, high-pitched and screeching. Gokudera got pale and said: -That's the yell one makes when he gets kicked in the nuts...  
-This time, Reborn will hear from me!- Tsuna decided. He rolled up his dress shirt sleeves and went with heavy steps towards the point where Lambo's scream had came from. While he was walking, he heard a muttered: -Ga...ma...nnn...- and a familiar boom.  
-Tenth... do you think...  
-Otona Lambo!- Tsuna said, and ran forward. If twenty-six years old Lambo looked very calm, he also looked like one that could rip your guts from your nose using only a finger, and if he and future Reborn still weren't in good terms it could become a problem.  
When they got to the two arguing, however, the scene they saw was really unexpected. Tsuna turned to face Gokudera and asked: -Do you see what I see?  
-If you see future Lambo, naked, covering his family jewels with a familiar-looking hat, yes I do. I see what you see.- Tsuna turned around, trying to look brave.  
-Hey la!- he waved. Lambo, his cheeks red, raised the hand that wasn't holding the hat and answered: -Hey, Tsuna nii! You look strange with your hair short!  
-Relly? Am I growing them?  
-Yes, a bit, more on the back than on the front.  
-That... that hat...- Reborn blabbered. Lambo looked down and said: -Oh, this? Bother, I wonder what was it doing in the living room!  
-Were you naked in the living room?- Reborn asked. Gokudera collapsed on Tsuna's shoulder and whispered: -I'm sorry, Tenth...- he giggled, -I'm dying!- Tsuna tried not to be contaged by his right hand man's laughing fit, but when Lambo put up a totally illogic story involving the current fashion, a thermostat and a hole in the ozone very big and very deep and right over Namimore he couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed Gokudera away, then grabbed his jacket and buried his face in it, just in time not to laugh in front of Reborn's astonished face.  
-Tsuna! Crap, stop it!- Reborn yelled. His voice, still growing, broke over at least three syllables, transforming his legit protest in a comic relief.  
-Yare, yare, Reborn, I had forgotten that period of your voice...- Lambo said. Tsuna dared to look at him and he almost spat out a lung noticing that, far from having a mocking aura, on Lambo's handsome face there was a very sweet expression.  
Reborn, however, didn't seem to notice that: -Fuck you, you bastard! Not everyone is so lucky to grow gorgeous and perfect like you!- he yelled. Tsuna, that was just managing to stop being puzzled for the killer saying two bad words one after the other, collapsed on the end of the sentence. He lost any trace of strenght in his legs, fell on his knees and sunk his face in Gokudera's thigh, trying in vain to suffocate his hawls of hilarity.  
-Anyway...- Lambo said, -Try with warm lemonade. I, hem... I know it helped you.  
-Oh. Thank you, I suppose.- Reborn answered.  
-Good, and... how much time has passed? I'm cold. And I think Gokudera's about to have a stroke.- Reborn turned around and saw that, in fact, Gokudera's face was purple and he seemed about to explode.  
-Pst, Reborn.- Lambo whispered, -Are they together yet?  
-Not that I know...- Reborn answered, -Why, do in the future they...?- a huff of pink smoke, and twenty-years-old naked Lambo was replaced by sixteen-years-old Lambo, dressed up and astonished.  
-Lambo...- Tsuna called, trying not to die with laughter, -Did you arrive in the living room?  
-Yeah...- Lambo answered, vague.  
-And... were you alone?- Lambo hesitated, then said: -Yes.  
-HOW COME?!- Gokudera blurted out. Lambo faked innocence and asked: -Why that? What happened?  
-What... what happened?! Future Lambo appeared here naked, with Reborn's fedora...  
-Please don't say it loud, I'm begging you!- Tsuna whined.  
-Yare, yare, really?- Lambo asked, -Holy cow, I'll become one hell of a weirdo, it seems. Hey, Reborn, sorry for the hat.  
-Compensates with the kick in the nut I gave you before.- the killer answered, staring at him.  
-Come on, what happened really?- Reborn eventually asked. Lambo got up and whispered in his ear. Tsuna saw the mafia's best hitman got pale, then red, then widen his eyes and open his mouth.  
-Oh, come on, I want to know it too!- he protested.  
-He already told you, let him be!- Reborn defended Lambo. His voice broke on the high pitch twice and Lambo had to bit his lip not to laugh. He went closer to Reborn's ear once again.  
-No, don't even think about it!- Reborn answered.  
-Oh, I see...- Lambo said, then he looked at Tsuna and opened his mouth. Reborn was quick to grab his arm. He stood on his tiptoes and whispered something in his ear.  
-Oh, now we're talking. Well, it was nice, now I've got some things to do. Tsuna nii, will you please call the school and tell them I won't be going for a week?  
-Oi, stop the horses, who said you can?- Gokudera replied.  
-I did.- Reborn said; he seemed to have gained back some kind of composure, -I'm taking Lambo on a mission to examine his hitman skills.  
-Wait, I don't...- Tsuna began, but Reborn interrupted him: -Dame Tsuna. Mine was not a request.- he said, then he headed to the kitchen to get some warm lemonade.

-Oh, come on, it's not that terrible, isn't it?- Lambo asked, spreading on a sunbed, sunbathing.  
-Mh.- Reborn replied, on another sunbed beside him. He had merely taken a look at him and then he had started staring at the sea: it just wasn't fair that Lambo already looked like an adult, his muscles well refined, no pimples on his face, his voice deep, while Reborn was still dealing with acne and changes of voice and still hadn't manage to free himself from that sloppy fat that was typical of children.  
-Come on...- Lambo said, elbowing him, -You have to start having fun. Not everyone is lucky enough to be young twice!  
-What a crappy deal!- Reborn replied, -Do you see me?  
-Oh, yes I see you.- Lambo answered, mysterious. Reborn finally found the courage to look at him. The boy was in a seducing pose and asked: -And what about you, do you see me?  
-Lambo...- Reborn sighed, -First of all. Even if it doesn't look like that, you're flirting with a fifty-years-old man. Second, don't rub it in. I took you on holiday, I'm paying for all your vices, isn't this enough?- Lambo laid back on his sunbed, thinking.  
Eventually, he asked: -Would you feel more comfortable if I was of age?- Reborn blushed. But if the scene he, Tsuna and Gokudera had seen could be just misunderstand, what Lambo had seen wasn't. Not at all.  
There wasn't the slightest trace of doubt.  
So, thanks to the Ten Years Bazooka (which Reborn had already had destroyed), Lambo perfectly know that Reborn fancied him. He sighed: -Yes, I think I'd feel better about it.  
-Good, then. We'll wait.- Lambo answered. Reborn looked at him and was puzzled to see him biting his lip so not to smile openly and that his eye was filled with tears.  
-Hey...- he called, -Is that a problem?- he asked.  
-I waited for eleven years. Two are the blink of an eye.- Lambo answered.

-You're a bastard!- Reborn yelled. The song they had put on for Lambo's strip tease, Joe Cocker's “You Can Leave Your Hat On”, was still on loop. Reborn took the hat from Lambo's hands and started to hit him with it, underlining every word: -A! Damn! Bastard! Cow!- Lambo laughed and fell on the floor, then he took Reborn by his wrists and he pulled him over himself.  
-Let's say that this compensates for the kick in the nuts.- he replied, gently caressing the hitman's slim hips. He bit his neck, then he said: -Yare yare, I had forgotten you were suck an ugly teenage...- Reborn stiffened.  
-I'm joking. I loved you when you were an ugly teenager. I loved you when you kicked me. I loved you even when you didn't see me.  
-Lambo...- Reborn sweetly said, a bit moved. He took a mane of hair and moved it from its face, and his gaze stopped on his permanently closed eye: it was him, Reborn, who had caused him that damage. It had been a bad mistake, not something he had wanted: he had chased away a grenade thrown by Lambo, and it exploded in his face. A splint metal piece had hit his eye, blinding it. They had been able to save it, but the damages at the eyelid and at the ocular nerve had been so massive that he was stuck in that condition.  
Suddenly, Reborn felt small and evil, but that was how it worked with Lambo: he hadn't lost his childhood innocence, and he often managed to put a light on dark points of many things, not only with his lover, but with everyone.  
-It seems like I have a lot to compensate...- Reborn whispered.  
-You're already doing it...- Lambo replied with a smile, I love you, you ugly pitiless killer.  
-And I love you, you stupid bastard cow.- Reborn closed Lambo's lips with his, feeling lucky to have him.


End file.
